


Snow White and the Foolish Prince

by Defenestrationisthekey



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, Fairy Tale Retellings, M/M, Snarry-A-Thon20
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:00:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23896459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Defenestrationisthekey/pseuds/Defenestrationisthekey
Summary: Art
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Comments: 27
Kudos: 85
Collections: Snarry_a_Thon20





	Snow White and the Foolish Prince

**Author's Note:**

> Text by: Hippocrates460 and writing by Mags. General thanks to the Snarry discord server for listening to my complaints and encouraging me. I wanted to try and attempt a 'Disney feel'.
> 
>  **Prompt:** Snow White.

[ ](https://snapepotterfests.com/wp-content/uploads/2020/04/snarry-snowhiteexportversion.png)

[ ](https://snapepotterfests.com/wp-content/uploads/2020/04/snowwhite-2.png)

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment here or at [LiveJournal](https://snape-potter.livejournal.com/3911720.html), [Insanejournal](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snape_potter/1838384.html), or [Dreamwidth](https://snape-potter.dreamwidth.org/1170337.html).


End file.
